bzrockcomfandomcom-20200214-history
DAREKA
Romanized Title DAREKA Japanese Title DAREKA English Title SOMEBODY Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 2011 Translation by OFF THE LOCK Romaji dare ka ni soba ni ite hoshii kibishii yoru mo areba dare ka to koe karashite kowaretai chi ga tagiru toki datte aru hitori de iru no ga rakuchin da to omotteru shi furumatteru shi aitai nante serifu ichido mo itta koto nai kedo nee dare ka, boku wo shitteiru n daro kokoro no soko de negatteiru hito wa dare ka no henji wo machinagara kuraku setsunai yoru wo koeteyuku shubi yoku susumya jibun no tegara heta surya aitsu ga warui youryou yoku jouzu ni ikiru My Way touzen yuujou mo jinbou mo endooi taichou wo kowashite nan nichi mo yasundeiru to iu no ni denwa sae mo nai nanimo todokooranai shakai wa cool ni mawaru nee dare ka, boku wo shitteiru n daro donna inshou motteru no ka oshiete douse kono yo wa sabishisa no shuugoutai sou ii kikasenagara gouin ni me wo tojiru kotaetekure kotaetekure donna kotoba de mo ii kara kikashitekure kikashitekure yami wo kirisaite nee dare ka, boku wo shitteiru n daro doko ka de aeru to shinjiteitai yume ni made detekuru ano amai kihai sagashinagara itsumo aruitekita hitorikiri ja nani mo imi ga nai kara Japanese 誰かにそばにいてほしい　厳しい夜もあれば 誰かと声枯らして壊れたい　血がたぎる時だってある ひとりでいるのが楽ちんだと思ってるし　振る舞ってるし 会いたいなんてセリフ　一度も言ったことないけど ねえ誰か、　僕を知っているんだろ 心の底で願っている 人は誰かの返事を待ちながら 暗くせつない夜を越えてゆく 首尾よく進みゃ自分の手柄　ヘタすりゃアイツが悪い 要領よく上手に生きるMy Way　当然　友情も人望も縁遠い 体調をこわして何日も休んでいるというのに 電話さえもない何も滞らない　社会はクールにまわる ねえ誰か、　僕を知っているんだろ どんな印象持ってるのか教えて どうせこの世は寂しさの集合体 そう言い聞かせながら　強引に目をとじる こたえてくれ　こたえてくれ　どんな言葉でもいいから 聞かしてくれ　聞かしてくれ　闇を切りさいて ねえ誰か、　僕を知っているんだろ どこかで会えると信じていたい 夢にまで出てくる　あの甘い気配 捜しながらいつも歩いてきた ひとりきりじゃ何も意味がないから English I want somebody to be by my side, even in the event I have a tough night I want to dry out my voice and destroy something with somebody — there are times when you're hot-blooded I think that being alone is all right after all; I am at least behaving, after all "I miss you" — I haven't said those words even once Hey, somebody! You know me, don't you? I'm wishing it from the bottom of my heart While people await an answer from somebody, They face a dark and painful night I successfully make progress on my own — he's the reason why I'm clumsy The point is, I'm fine living my way. It's obvious and it's unrelated to friendship and popularity Even though I say I'm in bad shape and need to remain bedridden for a while to recover, There are no calls and everything progresses without concern — society continues rotating in its usual, cold manner Hey, somebody! You know me, don't you? Tell me what kind of impression I make This world is only a conglomerate of sadness anyway Convincing myself of just that, I forcefully bring my eyes to a close Respond to me, respond to me — I don't care what you'll say Let me hear it, let me hear it — Cutting the darkness into all those pieces Hey, somebody! You know me, don't you? I hope we'll meet somewhere, someday That optimistic feeling is with me even in my dreams You always walked by as I was looking for you Everything loses its meaning once you're on your own